Small World
by 99fandoms
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your average college girl, who happens to like one night stands, but what happens when she keeps running into a hook-up that happened outta the country.
1. Chapter 1

**we fucked once and somehow keep bumping into each other AU  
**

* * *

 ** _Lucy woke up in a stranger's bed, of course this wasn't new. In fact it turned into a Sunday morning routine. Saturday night she'd go out and have one night stands and yes she was always safe about it. By the next day she wouldn't even remember the name of the person she slept with nor did she have any intention to. But this one night stand was special because it was outta the country, she was studying abroad and wanted to have some fun before she left. Which is how she found herself wrapped in the strangers arms._**

 ** _The guy had pink spiky hair and was drooling 'How cute' Lucy thought to herself._**

 ** _She slipped outta his grasp and the bed without making a noise quickly looking around for her clothes. Before she could leave this wonderful apartment she decided to leave him a note._**

 ** _Had a great time with you. Nice hair btw  
-Lucy _**

**_With that Lucy got all her stuff and walked out the door ready to hail a cab._**

* * *

"Lucy?"

I whipped my head around to see who called my name. Pink hair, oh. Wait, WAIT, OH, OH MY GOD. "Well this is, um, awkward. Hi." The pink haired boy said. "I can't believe this is actually happening." I murmured with a feeling of disbelief washing over me. "Are you okay?" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I woke up feeling disoriented "Wha-what happened," I tried to sit up but when I did the nauseous feeling came back "and where am I?" The pink haired man looked down on me with one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen "Oh, welcome back and you passed out." I slowly nodded understanding what had happened.

I bumped into a one night stand that happened in another country and I passed out because how often does that happen!

"Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concerned and somehow it made my insides feel fuzzy, YUCK. "Oh yea," I smiled "Just caught me off-guard." He nodded "Same here, so…" I stood up "Well, I should get going, weird seeing you…" "Natsu" He answered for me. I nodded "Natsu." His name sounded so natural to me, weird. But then again this whole situation was weird.

As soon as I found a new Starbucks that was far far away I ordered my drink and texted my best friend since high school: Levy.

Lucy: WHEN YOU HAVE SEX WITH A GUY IN ANOTHER COUNTRY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN  
Levy: ?  
Lucy: Remember the pink haired guy I slept with while we were out of the country?  
Levy: lmao yes  
Lucy: I bumped into him today  
Levy: OMG get your ass to my apartment asap!  
Lucy: ok, do you want anything? I'm at starbucks.  
Levy: Black ice tea  
Lucy: gotcha

The train ride to Levy's gave me plenty of time to reflect on my actions. I should really stop having random hook-ups, but they're really fun! I find it funny how I haven't bumped into any people I've slept with in this city but I bumped into a guy I slept with in another country.

I soon found myself ringing Levy's doorbell. "You're here!" Levy squeaked and gave me a tight hug. We settled down on her couch "You need to tell me everything!" I sighed and told her everything that happened, skipping some minor details about how his voice made me feel.

"Wow that's… crazy." Levy said at the end of my story. "I know" I agreed. She looked at me and started smiling like a maniac. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah," she nodded "This is just a lesson on why you should stop being a slut." I threw one of the couch pillows at her playfully "Bitch." She shrugged.

"So what about Gray?" She asked.

"What about Gray?"

"Like, what's gonna happen between you guys?"

Gray is this guy I'm talking to. He's cute, smooth, and soon-to-be boyfriend, if everything goes well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you see something going on between you and Natsu that would put you and Gray in jeopardy?"

I flung my head back and laughed "Are you kidding me? Oh gosh no! I actually like what me and Gray have."

Levy raised an eyebrow at me "What is it that you guys have exactly?" I twiddled my fingers because I wasn't even sure "A nice flirtationship that has the possibility of turning into something more." The look on her face told me I answered correctly. "Speaking of Gray, when are you guys seeing each other again?" I checked the agenda on my phone "Tomorrow actually." Levy smiled and poked me with her foot "Where you guys going?" I slapped it away "Sightseeing." Levy fell back and spread her arms "How romantic!" I giggled at her stupid comment "Shut-up."

The rest of the day was filled with teasing and a mini-marathon session of Sex and the City which was hilarious because we were comparing their lives to ours. Before I knew it was 8pm "Well I should get going." I rose up from my seat and stretched. "Yeah." Levy walked to the door. "I'll see you and we should so marathon Sex and the City more often." I suggested. We hugged and gave our good-byes. "Text me when you get home!" Levy yelled at me.

Once I got to the train stationed my phone buzzed. It was Gray.

Gray: You busy?  
Lucy: No, why?  
Gray: Meet me at the entrance of the Magnolia park  
Lucy: Be there in 20

And there I was in 20 minutes. "Why'd you tell me to meet you?" I asked approaching him. He shrugged "I really wanted to see your face." I raised an eyebrow at him "Yeah sure Jan." He laughed "I'm serious. C'mon lets go do something."

Sushi. We ended up going to a sushi bar. "Have I ever told you I love sushi?" Gray asked. "Nope you haven't." I answered him, taking my plate of sushi from the waiter. "Interesting." "So Gray, you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me?" I teased. He rolled his his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever. Besides what can I say your beauty is impossible to resist." I gave him my best smile "I know." He looked amused "Cocky much?" I shook my head "Never that."

I felt at ease around Gray. Like I could do nothing wrong. I feel that even if I burped he wouldn't care and knowing him he wouldn't. Gray accepted me for who I was, which was surprising coming from a guy. Around him I felt myself, I felt free. That is part of the reason I enjoy hanging out with him I step out of my comfort zone and I don't have to think twice of what I'll say next.

"So how's school?" I asked. Gray made a face of disgust "Why are we talking about school?!" I nodded "You have a good point but it is a huge part of our lives right now." He sighed "It's good, I guess. I mean I could be doing better but I'm not. Anyways enough about me, how is the lovely Lucy Heartfilia doing?" I smiled at his stupid name "Pretty good actually I have all A's now." Gray high-fived me "Dude that's awesome!" Gray asked for the tab and we left the place. "I'm walking you home Gray announced. He hailed a cab for us telling the driver my address.

"I had a lovely evening." I told him. He ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I was suddenly was extremely tired and slowly found my way to my bed without changing or taking off my make-up, slipping into dreamland.

* * *

Ok so this is the first fanfiction I'm dedicating my time to. I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy I'm still figuring it out myself (hooray for writing). I hope you guys enjoy this story also don't worry I won't write any smut because I'm horrible at writing sex scenes lol. But there will be curse words here and there. Also the out of country thing was inspired by Text From Last Night. Remember I don't own Fairy Tail just the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Levy screaming on the other line "DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS FOR TODAY!" I checked the time and it was 8 am, on a Saturday "My date." I reminded her. "Oh yeah!" Click.

That wasn't weird at all.

I texted Gray "Excited for today?"

Gray: Psh no I've only been up since 7 am planning **  
**

I giggled, Gray can be such a dweeb sometimes

Lucy: Don't worry mi amigo all is well just let the wind decide where to take up  
Gray: Thank you my great philosopher

"Might as well start getting ready" I said aloud. I hopped into the shower taking a long sweet time making sure everything was smooth and clean. Showers where you aren't rushed are truly the best. Since I had plenty of time before actually getting dressed I decided to pamper myself a little, exfoliating mask, a healthy snack, and Netflix. Around 2 o'clock Gray texted me.

Be ready in an hour

Which is all I needed. I quickly did my hair- which was nothing I literally only let it down. I got dressed in something super cute a purple tank top and light washed shorts matched with black strappy sandals. Before I realized it Gray was outside.

"You look fresh." He said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, I was feeling breezy."

He arched his brow at me clearly dumbfounded "Um ok." He opened the car door "Please."

"So where we going?" I asked.

His eyes stayed focused on the road, "You've met Erza before, right?"

I scanned my memory a red head appeared "Long red hair?"

He nodded "Yup that's her and you forgot the scary part." He murmured the last part.

"Only a little." I kind-of agreed. "So what about her?"

"Well," Gray blushed "She's having a cookout and I wanted to bring you."

"Oh." Oh was the only thing I could come up with. Oh gosh I feel like things are moving fast I mean he wants to introduce me to his friends and we aren't even official, or at least I don't think we are. I mean he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend, I hope he isn't assuming because that would just be awkward.

* * *

We pulled up in front of a large house, whoever owned it was loaded. A valet opened my door and Gray tossed him the keys. We walked into the house which was obviously decked out.

"Whose house is this?" I asked Gray.

"It's Erza's...oh and Jellal who's her husband." He responded.

We made our way to the backyard where the party was at and looked for Erza. Erza was sitting on a table with two other females who were both attractive. One had silver long hair, with vibrant blue eyes, and was wearing a red maxi dress the other had her brown hair in a ponytail wearing a bikini top with capris, and had a beer in hand. "Erza," Gray called.

Erza looked up at Gray and then at me and smiled, "Gray. I see you brought Lucy along."

He nodded sheepishly "Hope you don't mind."

Erza shook her head "Not at all. Guys," She turned towards the two girls "This is Lucy. Lucy this is Mirajane and Cana."

They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

The silver haired girl spoke first "But please call me Mira."

I nodded "Will do."

"Well Gray you're dismissed." Erza told him.

"I was gonna introduce her to-" Gray was cut off by Cana "We'll do that."

Gray looked at me weakly smiled and waved goodbye.

"So Lucy," Mira offered me a seat "Are you single?"

I took it "Yeah."

Cana offered me a beer "So you and Gray are just friends?"

I turned the beer down "No thanks. Well yeah basically."

"Have you guys hooked up?" Mira asked this time.

Before I could answer Erza took control of the conversation and saved me "You girls are so nosy!"

They both giggled. "It's just girl talk" Mira informed Erza. "Yeah," Cana agreed "We aren't doing any harm."

Before they could continue with their questioning Erza dragged me to meet everyone else. I met lot's of interesting people including her husband Jellal who had this wicked tattoo and their adoptive daughter Meredy. Might I add that both Jellal and Erza are only 26. Four years older than me and are incredibly successful.

* * *

I found myself by the bar getting hit on by this blonde haired guy who looked 19! A baby basically. "So Lucy I'm Sting. Nice to meet you."

"How old are you?" I asked.

I took him by surprise because his facial expression read baffled. But a smirk creeped upon his lips "Old enough."

I side-eyed him and he crumbled "16" he said in a low voice.

"You look older." I noted.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

I started laughing "Oh my gosh, you're a minor."

He looked insulted "I prefer the term jail bait."

This guy- kid was crazy. "You're crazy." I told him.

"For you."

"B plus for effort."

"You know all the girls I've been with have been in college." He informed me.

"That's nice, but unlike them I don't wanna be known as a sexual offender." I took a sip of my drink.

"You won't," He winked. "I keep everything about my sexual life to myself."

"That's nice."

"You don't believe me," He noted "Lucy what will I have to do to gain your trust and give you the best orgasm of your life."

Sting was straightforward and I was shocked. "Well you sure are blunt and nothing. Sting I will never sleep with a minor."

"Can I hit you up in 2 years?" I smiled a little.

I shrugged "Sure." I turned on my heel and left him there first pumping the air.

* * *

I looked around for Gray and finally found him 20 minutes later! "Oh hey Lucy," He smiled at me, "This is my friend," Gray moved to my side to introduce me.

"Shit." I said. "Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

* * *

Sorry for dragging on updating! I finally got around to writing this and I know where I'm going. I honestly have no excuse on why I haven't updated other than I've been lazy. 


End file.
